With respect to the latest trends in the automobile industry, durability and lowering fuel consumption are constant requirements, and efforts to satisfy such requirements are continuously underway. In particular, many attempts have been made at reinforcing the physical properties of rubber which is a material for automobile tires, specifically, tire treads which make direct contact with the ground. While tire treads conventionally used an inorganic filler, etc. in combination with a conjugated diene-based rubber to reinforce the above-described physical properties, defects such as a large hysteresis loss or reduced dispersibility occurred.
Accordingly, as a tire tread material for improving the performance of automobile tires, the development of rubbers having good processability, excellent wet traction and mechanical strength, and low rolling resistance is required.
To this end, while research on a method of preparing a modified conjugated diene-based polymer has been done in, for example, WO2005-097845 A1, the effects thereof are insufficient.